Drunk Off Your Rocker
by harajuku96
Summary: What happens when the two of them get drunk during a mad Halloween party? You'll see. Bad grammar, lack of good words adj and un-beta-ed


**Rating**: T, a bit of shounen ai stuff. Don't read if this offends you (I mean, it's just a teensy weensy li'l bit of fluff, but, My sister hates this fluff, so I write this…). Still here? Yay. If you hated shounen ai, you wouldn't be. (Like my sister, she doesn't know what she's missing…Poor thing…XD)

**Summary:** As the title reveals…One drunken night, Kyouya and Tamaki get drunk off their rockers, and this leads to a few confessions and also a few more other things.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, this Anime/Manga does not belong to me. I only own the mangas… as in, own the books ya'know… uh…nevermind.

* * *

The third music room- Host Club- Halloween party- Behind the huge doors was…

"Another glass pleaseeeeeeee!!!" Tamaki squeaked, raising his glass.

A tired looking Kyouya brought out another bottle of sake and filled the king's glass. How they ended up alone in the room was not recorded in his memory. He only remembered that Tamaki pulled everyone into the music room, made Haruhi buy dozens of what he called commoner's wine-_sake_, and Hani-sempai singing on the top of his squeaky voice on the karaoke set, strangling bun-bun and Mori in the process.

Then, later, Hikaru and Kaoru had a bit too much to drink, and started fighting over who was supposed to have Haruhi. Finally having resolved the problem, saying that they belonged to each other, not anyone else. Haruhi also had too much, started ruining Tamaki's mushroom farm in the corner, making him scream and shout like a monkey.

When everyone was gone, they were the only one's left. Sitting on the floor, backs against the one and only couch in the room, Kyouya wearily looked at all the sake they had consumed and counted them in his head. Tamaki gulped down his hundredth cup of sake and giggled silly, "Kyouyaaaaaaaaa~ This commoner's stuff is better than red wineee~!!!!" he slurred, shoving his glass in the shadow king's face, indicating 'more sake!'.

Kyouya poured both himself and Tamaki another bottle of sake and they both gave a toast to a random thing about the Host Club being more successful chugging down the liquid….

Of course irrationality soon took over and the irrational talk started. This is what happened…

"You idiot! You never understand my feelings!" Tamaki wailed, hiccupping. He threw an empty bottle at Kyouya, who dodged it. The bottle smashed into the wall behind Kyouya's head, shattering into bits.

Kyouya opened another bottle and glugged half of it down his throat, "Bullshit, if you have something to say to me, just say it!" he slammed his cup on the floor "You are the one that doesn't know a crap about me!"

"Oh I do! You're just mr. act-cool. I've liked you for a long time and you didn't even notice! Stupid mommy doesn't even know daddy likes him! What type of after marriage relationship is this?" The king of the Host Club pulled at Kyouya's arm and shook him like a madman.

"We're not even in a relationship you emo mushroom planter! Let go of my arm! We're not even married." Kyouya shoved Tamaki away from him, taking a swig from the remainders of sake.

"What? You're saying that if we were married, you'd let me pull your arm? Let's get married now!!!!" Tamaki scooted close to him and snuggled against his chest like a cat.

"NO!!! Dumbass! Get off!!!"

"Mommy is being mean! Daddy really likes mommy!"

Kyouya nodded "I already knew long time ago, brat.". Tamaki looked at him with a blank look,

"What? Kyouya knowzzz?"

The shadow king rolled his eyes "That's because I've liked you for a very long time too dummy."

"No, I just never thought Kyouya would like meee~ I don't believe you." Tamaki's face got dangerously close to his just so that he could feel his warm breath on his face.

"That's why I said you were the idiot. What do you want me to do to make you believe then?" The shadow king inched closer.

Tamaki let out an embarrassed giggle, "Kiss me?"

Kyouya just responded with a little 'hmph' before pressing his lips to Tamaki's, letting his tongue slip into his mouth, exploring the walls beyond the lips he always considered beautiful, soft as he always imagined.

The Host Club Shadow King let go of his lips earning a little whine from Tamaki before moving to his neck and kissing the pale skin there, making hickeys appear on the surface.

"Where are you kissing? That tickles, Kyouya. I wanna kiss you too. Mommy can't do everything!" Tamaki giggled and gave an experimental lick on Kyouya's cheek.

If someone went near the third music room, they would hear small NOISES coming from TWO certain people…Well, that went on for quite a while and the next morning...

**What did they do? Use your own imagination.**

"Oww~ My head hurts…" Tamaki rubbed his forehead and looked around. Kyouya was sleeping next to him, his neck full of what seemed to be like bruises. What happened at the party last night? Tamaki saw the Sake bottles all over the floor…Oh, sake… . He poked Kyouya in the back.

"Kyouya…" no response "Kyouya!"

"Hnn?" Kyouya mumbled, turning around.

"Why is your neck full of bruises? Did you get into a fight last night at the party?"

"Yours too. It's all red."

"Right… What the hell happened?"

So, the both of them never knew that they had actually confessed their feelings to each other that night.

From a corner of the room, a camera (or the CCTV), whirred. Renge was sitting in her underground room, grinning widely, "I'll be here to remind you." She said, tapping a video tape with her fingers. Followed by a evil laugh that chilled even the birds above froze and fell down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lolx! Another one from HARAJUKU96!!! (Me)

If you guys thought this fanfiction sounded a li'l familiar, let me tell you why… I got the idea from a Doujinshi. It was a Sasunaru one though… I had to elaborate on all the parts cuz The doujinshi was actually 5 pages long only… see?

Hope you still liked it!! I know my grammar is still bad and stuff! Sorry!!! I'll try to improve!!!


End file.
